The Yellow Hat
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Dawn has been liking Kenny for a while, but how will a little yellow hat affect her determination to tell him? Penguin-shipping. One-shot.


Hey everyone, this is my first Penguin-shipping story a.k.a Dawn/Kenny even though it's my favorite pairing along with Advance-shipping a.k.a Ash/May. If you like it, I'm announcing I will soon write a longer story where they travel through Hoenn, both of them together :) But by the time being, let's just focus on this little one-shot, should we not?

Title: The Yellow Hat

Summary: Dawn has been thinking about a certain auburn-haired boy for quite a while now. How will finding a little kindergarten yellow hat affect her determination on telling him about her feelings? One-shot.

* * *

Dawn was sitting in her bed, staring blankly at the room wall. It had already been a year since she finished her Pokémon adventure with Ash and Brock, and she had returned to Twinleaf Town with her friends Barry and Kenny.

She didn't know why, but she had started to think deeply about the auburn-haired boy, more than as a friend. In her inside she knew why, but couldn't bring herself to admitting it, not even to herself. The fact was, she liked Kenny. She didn't know when had this started, she only knew her own thoughts about him. But she also knew he liked her as no more than a friend, his plain old Dee-Dee. But still...she could not help but feel something for Kenny.

She did a sigh, and looked at her wardrobe. She wanted to go outside, so she decided to grab her wicker hat and go downstairs to the garden. When she opened the wardrobe, she found a yellow hat with a wilted flower inside it.

"What's this?" she laughed, catching the hat in her hands and placing the wicker hat on top of her head. As the memory came to her, she blushed a little. One day in the kindergarten, Dawn had been sitting alone for the whole day. She was feeling awful, because her dad had just moved away from their house. When she had looked up, her eyes red with crying, she found Kenny standing there, in front of her, holding a flower in his hand. "I hope you like it," he said. "You shouldn't cry. You are an amazing person, and you don't deserve it." Dawn had taking the flower, smiling, and had always kept it inside her pocket until she finished school, when she had placed the flower inside the yellow kindergarten hat.

She looked at the flower. It was all wilted, but she pressed it against her chest, smiling. After that, she placed the flower inside the hat and left it in her bed and ran downstairs.

Just as she walked downstairs, excitement filled her body. He had to feel something for her. She had to tell him. It was now or never.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" her mom asked from the kitchen just as she passed by.

"To the garden," Dawn answered.

"It's late now," her mother told her. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Okay. It will just be a minute," the girl assured.

She stepped outside, closing the house door behind her. The summer breeze struck her gently, waving her blue hair. She sat down in the porch swing, gazing at the stars. Twinleaf Town was actually quite nice in that time of the year. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice someone jumping over the wooden fence and sitting by her in the swing, "Hey."

A chill traveled through Dawn's spine. She turned to find Kenny's auburn hair and gentle smile. She softened a little, but punched him playfully, "you scared me."

"I know, Dee-Dee," he said.

Dawn smiled at her stupid nickname, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought of coming over. You?"

"I just thought of coming outside."

Kenny smiled. He loved her smile, her blue hair and her great personality. Oh, who was he trying to trick? He liked her. Even Barry knew so. But he knew as a fact she just thought of him as her childish best friend. He did a sigh and looked at her.

"So..." Dawn started. She gulped a little, but stood straight and repeated to herself she could do it. "Do you like anyone?"

Kenny looked at her, blushing a little, "Whatever made you think I'm telling you, Dee-Dee?"

She shrugged her shoulders, somewhat hurt knowing there certainly was someone, "Curiosity...I guess."

"What about you?" Kenny asked. "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like."

"I like a guy who's really a friend of mine," she started, smiling. "He's fun, nice and really talkative..."

"Ash..." Kenny muttered in frustration.

"...and he gave me a flower when we were five years old."

Kenny looked at her, startled. Just a split of a second later, he grinned furiously, but didn't have time to answer, because he felt Dawn's lips pressing against his. His face turned scarlet red as the girl pulled away, smiling.

"So...who do you like?" she asked then.

"I think she already knows," Kenny answered, kissing her back.

Both teenagers sat down in the swing, swinging back and forth gently and holding hands. They gazed at the stars, smiling. Just a second later, Dawn looked at the wooden fence, and she saw a yellow hat hanging from it.


End file.
